


Ledakan Cahaya pada Pangkal Bulan Maret

by spaceshuttle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, colorblind
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshuttle/pseuds/spaceshuttle
Summary: Dunia meledak menjelang hari ulang tahun Renjun. Pemicunya adalah Na Jaemin, seorang yang menangkap matanya di tengah kerumunan dan derai hujan. Titik balik kehidupannya telah dimulai, Renjun tahu semuanya tidak akan pernah terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya.Lelaki itu memiliki segala hal terbaik yang selalu Renjun inginkan kecuali satu hal; Jaemin gemar singgah sececah lalu kembali pergi. Kendati demikian, Renjun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa pada suatu waktu, Jaemin akan berhenti; menemukan tempat untuk bersauh dan bukannya persinggahan sementara. Namun, ia tak yakin apa Jaemin akan berhentidi sini.Colorblind Soulmate AU
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Sejauh ini, cerita ini adalah yang paling klise dari yang pernah saya tulis, haha. Ini belum dibeta, kindly let me know kalau nemu typo[s]
> 
> Disklaimer: Segala hal yang saya tulis dalam cerita ini; nama orang, merek, dan nama tempat sama sekali bukan kepunyaan saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun melalui tulisan ini. Saya cuma mau bikin asupan otipi. Hehe.

Usia Renjun empat tahun saat ia tahu bahwa bumi berwujud bola raksasa berwarna kebiruan yang besarnya tak lebih dari sebutir kelereng di hadapan matahari. Informasi ini didapatnya dari sebuah siaran dokumenter tv kabel—yang pada masa itu sangatlah jarang dijumpai—menumpang di rumah tetangga. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa biru berarti memiliki warna seperti langit, air laut dari kejauhan, dan celemek masak ibunya; kenapa?

Sebab warna adalah hal yang tak bisa dilihat setidaknya sampai seseorang menemukan siapa pasangan jiwa mereka.

Hingga usia dua puluh empat, semuanya masih terdiri atas warna-warna yang sama; hitam, putih, kelabu. Renjun tidak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkan. Banyak yang mengatakan dia terlalu pasif, sejatinya hidup harus sedikit agresif terlebih jika kau belum bertemu dengan pasangan jiwamu. Kendati demikian, tak pernah sekalipun ia menampik konsep-konsep kehidupan yang aneh ini. Suatu hari, ia ingin bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya; menyaksikan warna-warni dunia karena ia tak ingin rona hitam dan putih menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum mati, hanya sebatas itu.

Sayangnya, banyak yang selalu mengaitkan pasangan jiwa dengan orang yang berarti ditakdirkan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya denganmu. Padahal, tidak selalu begitu. Pemikiran ini dikandungnya bukan tanpa alasan; manusia miliaran jumlahnya, kau bisa memilih mana yang pantas untukmu ketimbang mengikat diri dengan orang yang mungkin tak kau cintai. Juga kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa pasangan jiwamu sudah meninggal sebelum mereka sempat bertemu denganmu atau mereka telah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, tentu saja, kebahagiaan semacam itu tak patut dirusak.

Karena itu, Renjun tidak akan menunggu siapapun.


	2. Chapter 2

Renjun memang berencana menghabiskan uang pesangonnya untuk sebuah sesi liburan selama satu pekan, namun, bukan ini yang dibayangkannya; berada di belakang kemudi mobil sewaan, pukul lima dini hari, melaju sejauh 135 KM dari arteri New Delhi menuju Vrindavan bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. Ia dan Yangyang bergantian menyetir—karena mereka memiliki lisensi mengemudi internasional—dan hanya berhenti dua kali di tempat pengisian bahan bakar sekalian numpang ke kamar kecil. Perjalanan ini sepenuhnya disponsori oleh Hendery, setidaknya untuk dua hari pertama sebelum kartu kreditnya digondol copet di kereta malam.

Ia baru saja diberhentikan dari pekerjaan, _dipecat, _beberapa minggu sebelum bulan kelahirannya. Bosnya dengan sengaja merekrut seorang lelaki untuk mendepak orang-orang yang sudah tak diinginkannya—untuk alasan apapun—agar semua berjalan lancar, tanpa konflik, tanpa masalah yang berbuntut-buntut, atau sesederhana untuk menghindarkan diri dari rasa bersalah ketika memutus kerongkongan seseorang melalui pemutusan hubungan kerja. Lelaki itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, dia berhasil menyelami emosi Renjun, mengatakan bahwa ia _terlalu bagus _untuk bekerja di tempat _seperti itu. _Dia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Renjun tanpa melucuti harga dirinya tapi tetap saja, ketika seseorang ditetapkan sebagai pengangguran, beban itu benar-benar kontan terasa.

Beruntung, tidak banyak masalah bermunculan setelah berita pemecatan itu sampai ke telinga keluarganya. Ia langsung mendapat pekerjaan baru sebagai pegawai di restoran daging milik pamannya, agak banting setir memang, tapi ini hanya pekerjaan sementara sebelum ada perusahaan yang sudi mempekerjakannya kembali atau kalaupun ia tak berubah pikiran dan menjadikannya sebagai karir utama. Ayahnya coba menghibur dengan membenarkan ucapan lelaki yang memecatnya, bahwa dia _terlalu bagus, _dan pelan-pelan Renjun mencoba mengamini hal itu ketimbang menyangkalnya. Memang benar, tempat itu tidak cocok untuknya. Gajinya banyak, tetapi tekanannya pun tak kalah dari itu. Bekerja sebagai penyelia tabloid gosip selalu memiliki deritanya tersendiri, menelisik kehidupan orang asing, membuat spekulasi-spekulasi kacangan, lalu mengedarkannya. Kadang Renjun menemukan dirinya duduk di kafetaria kantor, menekuri layar laptop sambil bertanya, _apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?_

Maka dari itu, teman-temannya menyeret Renjun untuk sebuah sesi liburan, sebelum Renjun kembali ke dunia pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Tapi sungguh, India memang belum pernah lewat dalam benaknya sama sekali.

Yangyang mengecilkan volume radio yang memutar lagu pop berbahasa India lalu menodong Hendery dengan sebuah pertanyaan lewat kaca spion depan. “Apa kau sudah mengecek reservasi hotel? Sudah kaupastikan tidak ada kesalahan?”

“Sudah, aku memesan satu kamar untuk lima orang.”

Seketika tawa Lucas meledak, “Apa kau gila? Kita akan tidur berdempet seperti ikan sarden!”

“Dan kau akan makan tempat paling banyak!” timpal Xiaojun, tertawa keras dan mengguncang kursi depan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Uang kita sudah tidak akan cukup untuk memesan dua kamar, ah, lagipula mau kondisi seperti apapun, tidur itu tetap sama. Menutup mata."

Tawa mereka memecah kesunyian di pagi buta, Renjun tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu bahwa India adalah destinasi yang selalu didambakan teman-temannya terlepas dari penipuan yang tersebar di mana-mana, jalanan sesak, dan makanan kali lima yang bagi Renjun tak terlalu menggugah selera. Selalu ada surga di India, tetapi sayang, Renjun belum menemukannya lagi terkecuali dalam bentuk sepiring samosa yang dilahapnya tiga hari lalu di Candigarh. Ia ingin cepat kembali ke Shanghai sebab tak ada apapun yang bisa dilakukannya di sini dan pekerjaan baru sudah menanti.

Usai tawa teman-temannya reda, ia merasakan tepukan di pundak menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunan.

“Kautahu, kau satu-satunya orang yang seperti tak mau berada di sini," kata Yangyang. "Kau lelah? Mau gantian lagi?"

“Ya, aku lelah setelah semua kegilaan yang kita lewati. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian mengajakku ke sini ketika aku mengatakan dengan jelas kalau tempat terakhir yang ingin kudatangi adalah pantai." dengus Renjun, ia menatap ke luar jendela. Jalanan sepi, langit jingga—berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan Yangyang—dan berkabut tebal, Renjun bahkan tak bisa melihat jendela gedung-gedung besar itu dari kejauhan, ia yakin jarak pandangnya tak serendah itu. Semoga ia tidak menabrak apa pun. “Aku sudah kena tipu dua kali selama empat hari terakhir, Hendery kena copet, Lucas mencret, ah … kuharap tidak akan terulang lagi di tempat ini.”

“Hei, itu juga karena kau menantangku adu makan makanan pedas! Lalu soal penipuan itu, suruh siapa kau terlalu lugu!” seru Lucas dari kursi belakang. “Sudah kubilang, jangan bicara dengan siapapun di India atau kau akan kehilangan sesuatu!”

Xiaojun tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk pundaknya, “Kau tidak akan kehilangan sesuatu di Vrindavan kali ini, percayalah.”

“Atas jaminan apa?”

“Tentu saja karena semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk perayaan Holi, mana sempat mereka menipu!” sahut Hendery. “Dan lagi, mereka tak akan selancang itu pada dewa Wisnu.”

“Aku tidak akan ikut, aku akan tidur di hotel dan menunggu kalian pulang seperti anak baik."

“_C’mon, _Junjun. Ini hari terakhir kita di India! Kau tidak mau melewatkannya."

“Aku tak yakin." Renjun tersenyum menyeringai. “Sekembalinya ke Shanghai aku harus langsung memanggang daging-daging itu di restoran Pamanku, aku butuh tenaga banyak. Jelas tak akan kuhabiskan di sini. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak mau berada di festival itu karena pemandangannya tak akan sedap buatku.”

Yangyang tertawa tertahan, matanya terbeliak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. “Kau bercanda? Holi sangat menyenangkan! Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat orang-orang berseliweran sambil menyanyi, menari, menabur warna-warna dalam serbuk dan air? Seisi kota seperti hujan pelangi!”

Renjun menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Saat Renjun berbelok ke kiri memasuki jalan kecil menuju tempat penginapan, GPS-nya mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah _tiba di tempat tujuan_. Renjun menjalankan mobil melewati bangunan penginapan itu sejauh lima puluh meter agar bisa mundur di lahan parkir dan berjajar dengan mobil lain. Setelah belakang mobilnya berada di posisi yang pas, Renjun memindahkan persneling ke posisi parkir, menurunkan kaca jendela, dan mematikan mesin. Ia tak langsung turun, alih alih menarik napas panjang seraya merosot beberapa senti di tempat duduk, satu kaki tertopang di dasbor. “Kalian mungkin lupa, kalau buatku, isi festival ini akan terlihat seperti orang-orang yang saling lempar abu dan juga minyak oli.”

Seisi mobil itu saling pandang, terlambat untuk menyadari sesuatu—Renjun masih belum bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya.

*

“Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?” Hendery adalah orang terakhir yang menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar hotel setelah yang lainnya turun ke jalan dan berdiskusi dari mana petualangan mereka akan dimulai.

Renjun, masih meruyak tasnya untuk mengeluarkan sebungkus sereal, menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. “Tidak. Aku ingin tidur dan berhentilah merasa bersalah, oke?”

“Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa tidak merasa bersalah? Euforia kami benar-benar tidak berguna."

"Kalian hanya lupa, karena memang hidup kita sudah seperempat abad dan ya, aku masih seperti ini." Renjun menarik napas panjang. "Aku mau-mau saja ikut, tidak peduli kalau semuanya hitam putih. Tapi sungguh, aku lumayan capek dan memang ingin istirahat saja.”

“Baiklah, hubungi kami kalau kau berubah pikiran. Kami akan menjemputmu, oke?”

Raut rasa bersalah masih kentara di wajah Hendery dan Renjun benar-benar ingin menggosoknya dengan kedua tangan hingga ekspresi itu hilang. Ia benci menjadi peletus balon-balon kebahagiaan tapi rasa lelahnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditawar, dan memang, hadir di festival Holi ketika dia bahkan tak mengenali warna apapun selain hitam dan putih terdengar seperti perbuatan yang sia-sia belaka.

Hotel pilihan Hendery untuk malam terakhir mereka di India tidak terlalu buruk. Semula ia kira mereka akan tidur dengan kasur model _futon _yang digelar di atas lantai tapi rupanya ini hotel untuk _backpacker _dengan gaya seperti asrama. Satu kamar memuat dua ranjang bertingkat ditambah satu kasur tambahan dan Renjun akan tidur di sana. Tidak ada AC—yah, memang apa yang kauharapkan dari hotel seharga 2.000 rupee—dan satu-satunya sumber kesejukan adalah kipas angin yang tertempel di dinding dan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke deret pedagang kaki lima di pinggir jalan. Renjun membongkar beberapa barang lagi dari dalam tasnya lalu memutuskan untuk mandi, berkendara selama empat jam meskipun di saat pagi tetap membuat badan berkeringat.

Renjun keluar dari kamar mandi dan membelitkan handuk di pinggang, lantas mengeringkan rambut dengan alat pengering portabel sambil berhadap-hadapan dengan cermin buram. Jika malam menjelang, mungkin tempat ini akan terlihat dua kali lebih seram. Tapi apa boleh buat, semuanya serba mepet setelah Hendery kehilangan dompetnya.

Renjun memerhatikan bintik-bintik yang mulai merambati wajahnya, bentuknya seperti sekumpulan noda-noda pensil. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan tabir surya ketika bepergian keluar, tetapi cuaca di sini memang tidak ada duanya di manapun. Sekembalinya ke Cina, ia harus menaruh perhatian ekstra pada kulitnya yang kenyang dijemur selama sepekan di India.

Saat mencoba tidur, suara letusan membuatnya terperenyak. Tak lama setelah itu, tabuhan-tabuhan mulai terdengar dari kejauhan dan klakson sahut menyahut di bawah sana. Renjun mengerang, semua ini tak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Meskipun sudah mencoba menyumbat telinga dengan _earphone, _gemuruh dari luar tetap terasa dan perutnya sedikit mual akan itu.

Usai kontemplasi singkat selama beberapa menit, Renjun memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar, melihat apa yang terjadi, menyegarkan pikiran, lalu kembali ke kamar dan mencoba untuk tidur (lagi]. Ia menghubungi Hendery dan teman-temannya, sekadar untuk bertanya mengenai keberadaan mereka dan informasi tambahan bahwa dia yang membawa kunci hotel, namun tidak ada jawaban. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang. Langit sudah sedikit cerah dan jalanan dua kali lebih padat dari sebelumnya. Renjun melihat jongko-jongko dadakan yang menjual _gulal_ warna-warni dalam burlap kecil, topi-topi unik (Renjun tidak tahu namanya) dan air mineral dengan harga dua kali lipat. Yeah, tentu saja, semua orang pasti haus selepas berpesta.

Segerombol orang tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya, menyeretnya dalam sebuah arus yang sulit untuk dilawan. Renjun merasa panik, ia mengedarkan pandang dan mencari cara untuk melarikan diri, namun tak ada satupun celah yang bisa dilewatinya. Ia terpaksa mengikuti ke mana orang-orang ini akan pergi; berjalan melalui gang-gang kecil dengan nyanyian kencang, konversasi dalam bahasa yang tak ia mengerti, dan beberapa orang yang sekonyong-konyong tersenyum lalu mengulas wajahnya dengan _gulal. _Jika ia bisa bercermin sekarang, pastilah wajahnya seperti tentara pada film perang alih-alih peserta festival, penuh coreng moreng noda hitam.

Usai berjalan selama beberapa menit, ia tiba di sebuah lapang luas yang rupanya merupakan bagian dari sebuah kuil besar. Orang-orang muncul dari setiap sisi pintu gerbang bagai tulah belalang. Wajah mereka dipenuhi noda-noda tetapi tampak amat bahagia sedang Renjun masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk kembali, tetapi tempat ini begitu sesak bahkan untuk sekadar menggaruk leher. Kepalanya pengar dan tabuhan genderang yang kian keras sama sekali tidak membantu. Rona mukanya mungkin terlihat kontras memberengut di tengah wajah-wajah bahagia. Semoga dewa tidak tersinggung, Renjun hanya lelah dan ingin berbaring. 

Debu-debu _gulal _beterbangan di udara, semuanya kelabu di mata Renjun. Ada yang mengguyurkan air dari balkon atas tak kunjung henti, seperti hujan di tengah matahari terik, beberapa mengenai matanya dan rasanya seperti terbakar dan Renjun tidak bisa membuka pandangannya sedikit pun. Saat Renjun hendak menggosoknya dengan punggung tangan, seseorang mencekal pergelangan tangannya. _“Hey, hey, don’t rub it with your hands.” _Aksen bahasa inggrisnya terdengar agak Amerika dan sedikit cadel, sama sekali tidak seperti logat bahasa inggris a la India yang kental dan khas. _“Come here, come here." _laki-laki asing itu menariknya membelah kerumunan, dia terbentur badan orang beberapa kali sebelum merasakan kelegaan entah di bagian kuil sebelah mana.

_“Here, use this. It’s clean.”_

Renjun meraba bungkusan kecil yang diberikan kepadanya, memijitnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan. Sebungkus tisu basah, aromanya seperti parfum bayi. _ “T-thanks." _

Renjun membesut kedua matanya beberapa kali sampai rasa perih itu berangsur-angsur memudar. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menunggu agar pandangannya kembali fokus. Matanya masih panas dan air belum berhenti merembes keluar dari tepian matanya.

_"Better?"_

Dalam kekaburan, kemudian segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Saat Renjun mendongak dan menatap mata orang asing yang memberinya tisu, ia merasa ditarik dalam sebuah gelombang asing dan yang dilihatnya di kedua bola mata itu bukan hitam, putih, atau kelabu melainkan warna yang tak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Apakah itu yang dinamakan coklat? Biru? hijau?

Dia dan orang asing di hadapannya melakukan sesi saling tatap dengan ekspresi tak percaya selama beberapa detik, terpinga-pinga, sebelum Renjun memburai tawa dan tangis dalam tempo bersamaan. Sebelah tangan lekas berpindah untuk membekap mulut. Renjun hampir mengumpat dalam bahasa ibunya dan sepertinya, orang itu pun bakal melakukan hal yang sama. Dunia seolah meledak, dipenuhi dengan warna-warna asing yang tak pernah ia lihat bahkan ketahui namanya. Renjun membalikkan badan, mengarahkan pandangan kembali ke keramaian dan, astaga, segalanya jauh terlihat berbeda. Air mata yang semula muncul dan berkumpul karena debu _gulal _kini benar-benar jatuh dan membanjir di wajahnya.

Renjun perlu beberapa menit untuk memamah segala hal yang tengah terjadi. Ia baru saja keluar hotel pagi ini, berencana untuk memeriksa situasi, sekadar menjajal dan seharusnya dia sudah kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Akan tetapi, ia malah terseret dalam arus sekelompok orang, menuju sebuah kuil besar dan tanpa diduga, hal ini terjadi. Pertemuan dengan pasangan jiwanya di tengah-tengah festival warna.

Bersamaan dengan tawa orang-orang dan tabuhan genderang yang tak kunjung berhenti, siraman-siraman air mulai mengguyur Renjun dan pasangan jiwanya dari segala sisi. Lelaki itu menarik lengannya menghalau siraman air di wajah Renjun dengan kedua tangan yang ditudungkan seperti kanopi di antara kedua alisnya.

“Umm … _Hi." _kata lelaki itu. Matanya basah, mungkin dia baru menangis juga atau debu _gulal _sama-sama mengenai matanya.

“_Hi." _balas Renjun ragu.

_“Your eyes, they might hurt.”_

_“I-it’s okay, I can handle it.”_

_“We are soulmates,” _katanya lagi, kali ini lebih tegas namun senyumnya merekah seperti bunga di musim semi. “_My name is _Jaemin. Jaemin Na.”

“Orang Korea?” tanya Renjun dalam bahasa Korea.

Sepasang mata Jaemin bersinar lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, "Ya. Kau juga?"

"Bukan, aku dari Cina. Tapi aku mengerti bahasa Korea."

“Wah, keren sekali!”

“Ah, tidak juga. Kebetulan ada keluargaku yang berasal dari sana, jadi aku bisa sedikit-sedikit.”

"Kau terdengar seperti penutur asli menurutku."

"Begitu kah?"

"_Yeah, _lancar sekali. Aku tak akan bilang begitu tanpa sebab," kata Jaemin. "Berlibur sendiri?"

"Bersama teman-temanku, tapi kami terpisah. Kau?"

"Aku sendirian, tapi tidak sedang liburan." Jaemin tertawa ringan. Suara tawanya memberi kesan ramah dan hangat. "Mau keluar dari sini dan … entahlah, mengobrol sedikit?"

Renjun mengerahkan usaha terbaiknya untuk menahan senyum yang, di luar keinginannya, mengambil alih wajahnya. Bahkan meskipun dirinya masih terjebak dalam pandangan hitam dan putih, Renjun tidak akan menampik kenyataan bahwa pasangan jiwanya begitu memesona. Rasa lelah yang dikeluhkannya menguap. "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Jaemin melepas kamera yang tadi dicangklongnya di bahu kanan untuk kemudian dipindahkan agar mengalung di lehernya. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada Renjun, menyodorkan telapak yang dipenuhi warna-warna ganjil. "Supaya tidak hilang." kata Jaemin. Renjun menatap telapak tangan dan mata Jaemin bergantian selama beberapa detik lalu memutuskan untuk menyambutnya. Tangan Jaemin hangat dan sedikit berkeringat, tapi Renjun tidak keberatan.

Saat air dan percik _gulal _kembali dilemparkan ke arah mereka, Jaemin gegas menariknya, membawanya menyusuri pintu gerbang yang berangsur-angsur lengang, menelusuri gang-gang sempit, berlari di tepi trotoar, melalui bangunan dengan kanopi-kanopi warna-warni yang berkelepak-kelepak diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Napas Renjun memendek dan Jaemin menghentikan petualangan singkat mereka tepat di sebuah warung makan luas yang ramai.

“Sudah sarapan?” tanya Jaemin. Renjun menggeleng. “Sama, ayo sarapan bersama.”

Jaemin kembali menariknya, ia seperti tidak punya kuasa untuk menentukan arah jalannya sendiri. Lagipula, Renjun masih betah melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk menemukan tempat duduk, entah untuk lekas membuka laman internet dan mencari tahu perihal warna-warna itu atau ingin segera berbicara sedikit lebih banyak dengan Jaemin. Renjun rasa keduanya bisa dilakukan berbarengan.

Mereka memesan paratha galli dan mencari tempat duduk paling pojok yang agak terasing. Renjun menarik ponsel dari saku celana, membuka halaman internet dan mencari daftar tentang warna-warna yang dilihatnya. Sejenak ia mendongak, memerhatikan sapuan warna di kening Jaemin, oh, _pink. _Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada tapak jari yang melintang di pipi kiri pemuda itu, _biru. _

“Sedang lihat apa?” tanya Jaemin.

Renjun terlihat seperti rusa yang tersorot lampu. Tersadar bahwa ia tengah menelisik wajah Jaemin selama lebih dari satu menit tanpa berkata-kata. Saat ia hendak berbicara dan menatap kembali sepasang mata paling indah itu, batinnya berucap, _coklat. _

“Warna-warna _gulal _di … wajahmu.”

“Oh,” Jaemin kembali tertawa. “Sekembalinya ke penginapan akan kuhapus.”

“Apa wajahku penuh coreng moreng sepertimu?”

Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya, hanya sekilas, lalu tersenyum. “Ya, tapi tidak aneh. Bagus.”

“Mungkin karena kita belum familiar dengan warna-warna ini, jadi terlihat bagus.”

“Kurasa begitu,” Jaemin melepas kamera yang menggantung di lehernya, melepaskan bungkusan plastik yang diikatnya dengan gelang karet di corong lensa lalu meletakannya di meja. “Hei, aku belum tahu namamu, dan kurasa caraku memperkenalkan diri tadi kurang sopan.” Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya kembali, “Na Jaemin."

Renjun menjabat tangannya, memberinya remasan sederhana. “Huang Renjun.”

"_I believe?" _Sepasang alis Jaemin terjinjing, lalu ia melirik ke bawah, tatkala tempat di mana ponsel Renjun tergeletak dengan kunci layar yang terbuka.

Renjun mendadak malu hati. _Wallpaper _ponselnya adalah gambar alien berkepala hijau dengan kata-kata _I believe _yang mengelilinginya. Renjun menyukai segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fiksi ilmiah—dan sedikit mempercayainya—tapi ia tidak mau jika Jaemin menganggapnya aneh atau norak. Tangan Renjun terjulur, menarik ponselnya kembali masuk ke dalam saku.

“Kau percaya alien?” tanya Jaemin.

Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, “Ya."

“Adikku juga mempercayainya,” sahut Jaemin. “Dia suka sekali A Space Odyssey, dan kulihat, kaupun sepertinya begitu.”

Renjun mengerjapkan mata, tidak menduga kalau judul film itu akan keluar dari mulut pasangan jiwanya.

“Kau suka fiksi ilmiah juga?”

“Lumayan. Tapi kurasa tidak segila adikku.”

“Kau percaya alien?”

“Nah, kalau itu,” Jaemin memberi jeda saat pelayan mengantarkan sarapan mereka. Ia menaruh piring pertama yang diambilnya dari pinggan di hadapan Renjun, “Tidak terlalu.”

“Kenapa? Kau pasti mengiranya kekanakan."

“Tidak, kok. Kurasa karena aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan, itu saja. Tapi aku suka membaca buku atau menonton fiksi ilmiah, hanya saja tidak aku masukkan ke dalam hati, mungkin?”

"Alien itu ada, aku percaya itu."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi, apakah kau tahu kalau jagat raya itu luas sekali. Tidak mungkin jika kita benar-benar sendiri."

Jaemin menyobek paratha dengan sebelah tangan, melipatnya dua kali dan memasoknya ke dalam mulut. Sejenak ia memandang ke luar jendela, lalu kembali pada Renjun. _“Tell me more about it."_

Sejenak, Renjun merasa takjub. Ia kira imajinasi Jaemin hanya sedalam kolam ikan cupang.

Renjun tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi selama berbincang-bincang ia menceritakan kepada Jaemin seluruh teorinya tentang alam semesta. Ia juga menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya yang baru berakhir di awal bulan ini, pun hal-hal yang dialaminya selama berada di India. Jaemin mencondongkan badannya, mendengarkan dengan saksama dan hanya menyela sekali saat ia mengambil piring Renjun yang mulai kosong dan menumpuknya di tengah meja. Renjun bercerita tentang bagaimana ia bisa begitu terobsesi dengan fiksi ilmiah, alien-alien yang terdengar seperti omong kosong, juga tumpukan buku novel yang dibelinya dari bazar tapi tak kunjung dibaca.

Renjun tak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh, segel mulutnya seakan lepas dan enggan menutup bahkan untuk mengambil napas santai. Renjun bukan tipikal yang serba tertutup tetapi membongkar semua cerita kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa jam tentu saja merupakan hal yang baru. Ia hampir mengoceh lebih dalam jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering dan Hendery meneriakinya di telepon.

“Bajingaaan! Kenapa baru angkat teleponmu? Kami khawatir setengah mati!” Renjun sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Teriakan sahabatnya bisa membuat kuping congek mendadak.

“Aku sedang di luar … tapi aku tidak tahu di mana—”

Jaemin menepuk punggung tangannya, “Aahileya ganj."

“Aahileya ganj."

“Jauh sekali! Sedang apa kau di sana?”

“Makan dan … oh! Apa kalian bisa masuk ke kamar? Aku lupa kalau kuncinya masih ada padaku.”

“_Yeah, _aku bawa kunci cadangan. Kau sendirian?”

Renjun melirik Jaemin sekilas, “Um … tidak.”

“Sungguh? Kau sedang bersama siapa? Kau tidak ingat apa yang Lucas bilang untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing? Nanti kau kena tipu lagi!”

“Akan kujelaskan begitu aku kembali, oke?”

“Hubungi aku jika orang itu bergelagat aneh."

“Oke, aku pasti bilang. _Bye_.”

Renjun mengakhiri panggilan kemudian menyulut tawa kecil, tanpa menunggu pertanyaan, dia memberi pernyataan pada Jaemin. "Salah satu temanku, dia khawatir."

"Sudah kuduga begitu."

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku sedang mencari nama jalan? Jangan-jangan kau mengerti bahasa Cina tetapi sengaja diam agar aku terus berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, ya?"

"Tidak. Itu tadi karena kau celingukan, jadi aku hanya menebak saja," sahut Jaemin. "Hei, apa kau mau keluar dari sini? Kita ngobrol sambil jalan-jalan, membantu mencerna makanan." katanya seraya menepuk nepuk perut.

Kali ini, Renjun lebih cepat mengiyakan. Ia tidak punya alasan menolak ketika berbicara dengan Jaemin sebegini menyenangkan. Aji-aji perlindungan yang diberikan Lucas dan Hendery lekas terlupakan. Sayang kali ini, Jaemin tidak menggenggam tangannya lagi. Renun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kecewa karena toh, tindakan tadi dilakukan semata-mata agar tidak terpisah saat berjalan di keramaian. Ketika suasana mulai normal, tentu hal itu tak lagi diperlukan.

Dalam perjalanan singkat mereka, Renjun belajar bahwa Jaemin lahir pada bulan Agustus di tahun yang sama dengannya. Ia bekerja sebagai fotografer lepas sebuah tabloid gaya hidup di Korea Selatan dan juga memiliki bisnis sendiri di bidang lini pakaian. Selama setengah tahun ini Jaemin tengah mengambil jeda dari pekerjaan untuk mewujudkan mimpinya; meretas kelir dan berekspansi, mengambil gambar-gambar untuk dinikmati sendiri.

"Ini hanya program ekspedisi kecil-kecilan dan kulakukan atas perintah diriku sendiri, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan. Semuanya selalu tanpa rencana."

Ia bisa pergi tanpa beban, bisnisnya ia percayakan kepada seorang teman baik dan keduanya masih tetap bisa bekerja sama kendati dalam hubungan jarak jauh. Sesekali ia pulang, sekadar istirahat dari perjalanannya dan bertemu orang-orang terkasih. Hidup Jaemin terdengar menakjubkan, berbanding terbalik dengan Renjun yang saat ini hanya memiliki pekerjaan sementara—itu pun didapat dari pamannya—dan tentunya ia tak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana dengan uang tabungan yang secuil. Kalaupun ia tetap bertahan dengan pekerjaan lamanya, tidak akan ada yang banyak berubah. Sejatinya dulu ia memang hanya pekerja kantoran yang karirnya tidak akan menanjak ke mana-mana dan tidak benar-benar membawa identitas sebagai dirinya sendiri melainkan di bawah naungan nama perusahaan.

Sesekali mereka berhenti ketika Jaemin menemukan tempat yang menurutnya bagus untuk difoto. Terkadang pemuda itu menarik jarak panjang di antara mereka, mengarahkan kameranya pada Renjun dan ketika hal itu terjadi semburan adrenalin menyembur sistem tubuhnya. Renjun mencoba mencari kecacatan dari Jaemin, supaya kekagumannya berhenti di situ, namun tak ada yang bisa ditemukannya.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan tinggal di Vrindavan?" tanya Jaemin. Mereka telah memutar balik arah menuju kuil saat cahaya senja nyaris hilang diserap malam. Jaemin bersikeras mengantarnya untuk kembali ke penginapan. Tawaran yang tidak bisa diabaikan mengingat Jaemin lebih mengenal setiap sisi kota ini bak garis tangannya sendiri.

"Hanya sampai hari ini, besok kami harus pulang ke Cina."

Kedua alis Jaemin tertekuk, "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang tepat waktu."

"Cinderella, eh?" sahut Jaemin jahil, sepasang alisnya berjungkat-jungkit.

Renjun meninju bahunya pelan sembari menelan balok-balok tawa, mereka membuat tenggorokannya kering. “Aku harus bekerja dan sepuluh hari lagi, ada perayaan.”

“Dan … perayaan apakah itu?”

“Hari ulang tahunku. Terdengar konyol, bukan? Merayakan ulang tahun di umur segini bersama keluarga."

Renjun kira Jaemin akan balas tertawa dan menyetujui ucapannya, namun pria itu malah mengulas senyum tipis dan menembaknya dengan kamera, menekan _shutter _dengan cepat. “Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar konyol di dunia ini."

Jaemin lalu bertanya tentang nomor ponsel dan alamatnya, suatu hal yang seharusnya mereka bagi dari awal dan bukan di detik-detik menuju perpisahan. Pria itu meminta Renjun menulisnya dengan fon besar-besar di halaman catatan ponsel, lalu ia memotretnya. Jaemin kemudian membagi cerita bahwa ponselnya hilang sejak dua hari lalu dan mungkin tak akan pernah ditemukan kembali, ia bahkan tak ingat persis bagaimana kejadiannya. Renjun penasaran bagaimana caranya menghubungi Jaemin tapi Jaemin bilang akan menghubunginya lebih dulu di hari ulangtahunnya.

“Apa itu artinya aku harus menunggu selama seminggu sampai kau menghubungiku kembali?” tanya Renjun.

“Renjun,” dia memotret lagi, “Kita sudah sama-sama menunggu selama dua puluh lima tahun untuk bertemu, aku yakin seminggu bukan masalah besar.”

“Kau benar.” Renjun tidak berterus terang bahwa ia tidak pernah menunggu.


	3. Chapter 3

Renjun memarkir sepeda motornya di bagian belakang restoran dan segera berlari menuju dapur dengan dua kantong besar daging babi yang baru dijemputnya dari tempat penjagalan. Ia meletakkan kantong-kantong itu di tengah dapur, lalu mencoba mendapatkan napasnya kembali sambil memegang belakang pinggang yang ngilu. Renjun lekas menggulung lengan kemeja dan mencuci daging-daging itu di wastafel, memberikan sekeranjang penuh pada bibinya untuk direbus dalam sebuah kuali besar.

Di saat jam makan siang seperti ini, restoran pamannya biasa dipenuhi orang-orang kantoran di sebelah selatan jalan yang tengah istirahat. Mereka akan memesan berbungkus-bungkus untuk dibawa kembali ke dalam gedung karena tak memungkinkan jika memakannya di sini lantaran sudah kepalang penuh dan waktu yang tak cukup.

“Renjun, pergilah ke depan dan catat beberapa pesanan. Biar aku yang urus dagingnya." Ujar bibinya sambil memutar tombol kompor, menaikkan api.

“Bukannya sudah ada Zhaowei di depan?”

“Dia kebelet, aku tidak mau ada pegawai yang berak di depan tamu.”

Bagi Renjun, menghadapi pelanggan adalah pekerjaan yang melelahkan, lebih banyak menguras tenaga ketimbang mengangkat kuali besar di dapur. Tidak sulit, tapi tidak mudah juga. Jika tersenyum terlalu lebar mereka akan menganggapmu sedikit memaksa, jika senyummu tipis-tipis saja bakal dituduh tidak serius, jika tidak tersenyum maka mereka akan memesan makanan lebih sedikit atau mungkin memesan menu yang aneh-aneh agar pelayan itu dibuat kerepotan.

Setumpuk kertas menu di tangan Zhaowei segera beralih ke tangan Renjun. Lelaki itu selalu sarapan dengan bubuhan bubuk cabe di hari Jumat agar ia bisa memiliki alasan untuk mundur dari tugasnya pada jam makan siang. Renjun tak akan heran kalau rekan kerjanya itu akan menghabiskan waktu selama tiga seperempat jam di toilet, entah untuk apa. Renjun tahu kalau manusia tidak akan makan waktu lama untuk buang air besar jika bukan karena sembelit. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri, memikirkan perkara buang hajat di dalam restoran benar-benar konyol. Tapi kemudian ia teringat perkataan pasangan jiwanya: tidak ada yang benar-benar konyol di dunia ini.

Jaemin pastinya belum pernah merasakan sensasi bolak-balik mengalihkan kode bahasa pada tiap turis asing yang tak mengerti aksara cina di lembaran kertas menu. Belum lagi jika bahasa Inggris mereka pas-pasan, Renjun terpaksa menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Padahal, apa susahnya menggunakan aplikasi penerjemah di ponsel? Selain itu, Renjun pun tidak mengerti kenapa pamannya bersikeras untuk tetap memajang menu dalam huruf cina padahal pengunjung restorannya berasal dari mana-mana. Minimalnya tambah _pinyin _kek, supaya dia tidak terlalu pusing mengoreksi pengucapan para turis itu.

Tapi, untuk apa juga Jaemin merasakan sensasi macam ini? Dia bisa merasakan sensasi yang lebih hebat dengan berkeliling dunia bukannya menghidu asap lemak dari daging babi.

Minggu lalu adalah hari ulang tahunnya, restoran ditutup lebih awal dan sebuah kue besar dengan lilin angka dua dan lima telah ditaruh di sebuah meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dari Jilin dan membawa beberapa masakan rumah untuk disimpan Renjun di lemari pendingin pribadi kamarnya, sedang sisa masakan di restoran segera dihidangkan kembali dan Renjun tidak dibiarkan membantu sedikit pun. Keluarganya percaya jika si empunya pesta ikut campur maka tahun-tahun berikutnya dalam kehidupan mereka akan dirundung kesialan. Semacam kutukan dari dewa atau entahlah, Renjun yakin betul keluarganya bukan tipikal yang terlalu religius akan tetapi fanatik terhadap beberapa pepatah kolot.

Renjun tidaklah spesial, dia hanya satu dari sekian anak yang memboyong marga Huang. Segala hal yang dimilikinya selalu berada dalam kategori rata-rata; tinggi badan, caranya bersosialisasi, kemampuan olah tubuh, bahkan nilai ujiannya semasa sekolah. Dia tidak pernah mendapat tempat di peringkat tiga besar, tapi tidak pernah keluar dari sepuluh peringkat teratas. Dibilang membanggakan tidak, kalau dibilang memalukan juga tidak. Seluruh keluarganya memang selalu seperti ini ketika mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Tanpa kejutan, ledakan petasan, ataupun badut. Barangkali karena tinggal berjauhan, mereka memanfaatkan momen apapun sebagai alasan untuk berkumpul.

Renjun biasanya tidak terlalu menantikan hari itu. Tentu saja sampai Jaemin datang dan meledakkan dunianya dua minggu lalu—dia masih suka diksi itu. Tapi hingga detik ini, tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Renjun khawatir jika ia salah menuliskan nomor telepon saat Jaemin memotretnya kemarin. Semoga saja begitu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang menduga-duga bahwa Jaemin melupakan janjinya.

*

Renjun baru saja menghabiskan sebutir apel dan semangkuk nasi yang ditabur sukyung sebelum akhirnya duduk-duduk di balkon, menyemprot tanaman yang daun-daunnya menguning terkena hama. Di bawah sana, jalanan lengang dan bau tanah basah menguar. Hujan turun lagi, kali ini tidak terlalu rapat dan tanpa kabut tapi cukup untuk membuat Renjun sudi menggunakan selapis jaket.

“Hei, _bro."_

Renjun menoleh, dari balkon kamar sebelah, Hendery tengah mengenakan piyama sambil menyesap kopi.

“Tumben kau sudah pulang jam segini?” tanya Renjun.

Selama setahun bertetangga, ini adalah jam pulang Hendery yang paling _pagi. _Terlebih dalam tiga bulan terakhir, jam pulang Hendery pulang kantor molor sampai jam sembilan bahkan setengah sebelas malam. Kota jadi semakin macet setelah ada sebuah mal baru yang dibuka. Hendery tampaknya lebih pilih menghabiskan waktu di luar sampai kepadatan di jalan raya mereda. Atau mungkin juga dia memiliki teman kencan yang baru. Renjun tidak tahu dan dia pun tidak pernah menuntut sahabatnya untuk bercerita.

“Aku pulang lebih awal karena mengurus kartu kreditku yang tempo hari hilang,” jelasnya. “Oh! Hampir aku lupa! Apa pintumu dikunci?”

“Tidak, masuk saja.”

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar Hendery membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk masih bersama cangkir kopi, tapi ada sebuah kotak bersampul coklat seukuran dus sepatu diapit ketiaknya. “Ada paket untukmu! Dari luar negeri!” ia mengucapkan kata _luar negeri _dengan begitu bersemangat, seperti memenangi undian.

“Kau yakin itu untukku?” tanya Renjun dengan alis bertaut. Satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya dan kini tinggal di luar negeri adalah Mark, senior yang sempat ditaksirnya semasa SMA. Laki-laki itu tidak mungkin mengirim paket seperti ini tanpa bilang-bilang.

“Lihat, lihat, ini namamu kan?”

Renjun mengambil paket itu dari tangan Hendery, menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja makan. Ada namanya, tertulis dalam romaji. Ia melirik bagian pengirim, tidak ditemukan apapun. Sebuah paket rahasia? Tapi dari siapa?

“Oh, sepertinya ini dari … Irak?”

Irak? Wah, jauh sekali. Nama negara itu benar-benar asing dalam kepala Renjun. Mark tinggal di Kanada, seingatnya ia tidak pro Saddam Hussain bahkan mungkin tidak mengenalnya.

Renjun menyobek pinggiran kertas pembungkus lalu terhenti saat Hendery mencekal punggung tangannya.

“Kau yakin mau membukanya?” Hendery menatapnya dengan horor.

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Kaulihat, ini paket dari Irak! Bisa saja ada virus mematikan atau bom waktu di dalamnya, kita bahkan tak tahu siapa pengirimnya!”

“Kau benar. Sebaiknya aku tidak membukanya. Kau saja yang buka." canda Renjun.

“Enak saja!”

“Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak perlu khawatir.” Renjun tertawa kecil. Paket itu benar-benar dibungkus pakai dus sepatu merek olabelz, Renjun tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Saat tutup kotak itu diangkat, Hendery mengambil langkah mundur sementara Renjun terpaku pada selembar foto yang dibungkus plastik. Renjun mengambilnya, memerhatikan gambar itu dengan saksama kemudian membaliknya, menampakkan beberapa deret tulisan tangan dalam bahasa korea yang sedikit acak-adut berukuran kecil, sengaja agar muat di satu halaman.

> _Ni hao,_
> 
> _Selamat ulang tahun! Kuharap barang ini sampai ke tanganmu tepat pada tanggal 23 Maret. Aku diberi tahu petugas pos kalau aku pakai paket kilat, mereka akan mengirimkannya kurang dari seminggu. Terdengar mustahil tapi aku percaya saja, haha. _
> 
> _Aku sedang berada di Iraq, kebetulan melewati jalan kecil yang menurutku menarik sekali. Karena waktu itu kau bercerita bahwa kau adalah seorang editor, kupikir kau akan menyukainya. Editor suka buku, bukan? Aku membeli satu, yang menurutku lumayan menarik. Kuberikan untukmu. _
> 
> _Lalu, aku membeli beberapa camilan. Menilik bagaimana caramu melahap enam butir gulab jamun membuatku menarik simpulan bahwa kau suka makanan manis. Maaf jika aku keliru, tolong ceritakan lebih banyak tentangmu jika kita bertemu kembali._
> 
> By the way, _dunia benar-benar indah ketika kau bisa melihat segala jenis warna. Hari-hariku selalu menyenangkan, aku selalu tak sabar untuk bangun! Kuharap harimu juga menyenangkan, Renjun._
> 
> _Salam,_
> 
> _Na Jaemin_

Ada beberapa bungkus camilan di dalam kotak itu, sebuah buku dengan jilid yang menguning dan lembaran-lembarannya agak kusut. Renjun membuka halaman pertama, terdapat tulisan tangan dalam aksara arab yang tak ia mengerti tetapi buku itu sendiri ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. _Diterbitkan tahun 1870. Kakeknya bahkan belum lahir saat itu.

“Dari siapa?” tanya Hendery, dia sudah kembali berdiri di sisi Renjun.

Renjun menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya lega. “Pasangan jiwaku."

“Oooh! Laki-laki Korea yang waktu itu bertemu denganmu di India? Apa yang dikirimnya?”

“Makanan, buku lama, dan selembar foto ini.” Renjun mengacungkan foto itu di hadapan Hendery kemudian lekas menariknya kembali, tersadar bahwa isi surat Jaemin bukan untuk dibaca orang lain.

“Apa katanya?”

Renjun menepis kepala Hendery dengan sebungkus manisan. “Tidak perlu tahu."

“Tapi kau tersenyum seperti gadis SMA barusan! Karena itu aku penasaran."

Renjun mengernyit lalu tertawa, “Kau mengada-ada,”

“Aku serius,” Hendery menarik kursi untuk duduk, cangkir kopi yang diletakkannya membentur lapik. “Kau harus membalas suratnya."

“Kurasa tidak perlu. Selain karena dia tidak memberikan alamatnya padaku, dia juga nomaden. Hari ini dia di Irak, besok mungkin sudah ke Afghanistan atau mungkin Kroasia. Buang-buang ongkos kirim saja. Lagipula, kurasa ini suratnya yang pertama dan terakhir.”

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Apa alasannya untuk mengirim surat kembali jika sebelumnya ia tak menerima balasan bahkan sepertinya tak mau dibalas?” Renjun menelan kelu di ujung lidah. “Padahal dia lumayan menarik, sayang sekali.”

Hendery tersenyum lalu menyeringai, “Ooh, jadi kau memang tertarik padanya!”

“Hei, kenyataannya dia memang menarik! Mungkin ini gara-gara _efek _pasangan jiwa itu!”

“Omong kosong, efek macam begitu hanya mitos.” pungkas Hendery. “Apa dia setampan Martin?”

“Mark,” Renjun mengoreksi. “Menurutku Jaemin lebih tampan, sedikit.”

“Wow, ini langka sekali.” Sepasang mata Hendery masih menunjukkan binar ketertarikan yang tak kunjung surut. “Baru kali ini aku mendengar kau menyematkan kata menarik pada seseorang."

“Ayolah, aku tidak sejahat itu.”

“Tidak jahat, tapi pemilih.”

“Memilih itu keharusan, mana bisa kau menentukan segalanya secara asal.”

“Hmm iya deh, aku tidak mau berdebat.” Hendery menjulurkan lidah. “Soal lamaran kerjamu bagaimana? Sudah ada yang _nyangkut_?”

Renjun mengedik, “Belum. Sepertinya rumah penerbit khusus literatur tidak mau mempekerjakan orang yang pernah bekerja di lini majalah gosip."

“Aneh,” ujar Hendery. Renjun menjengitkan alis. “Padahal kan itu referensi yang bagus, mereka bisa menugaskanmu untuk mengedit novel tentang wartawan gosip, selebriti, atau apapun lah?”

"Kalau cara kerjanya seperti itu, aku bisa bosan. Mengedit hal yang itu itu saja."

“Dalam urusan pekerjaan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu pemilih. Masalah perut kan tidak bisa ikut selera.”

Renjun mengunyah pendapat Hendery pelan-pelan. Sangat pelan hingga ia masih memikirkannya saat membasuh wajah dan mematikan lampu, bersiap untuk tidur karena restoran akan buka lebih lama esok hari. Urusan pekerjaan, keuangan, dan romansa memang selalu menjadi perkara yang paling mengganggu ketika kau berada di usia seperempat abad katanya. _Quarter-life crisis _atau apa lah istilahnya.

Renjun tidak yakin apakah melanjutkan karir sebagai penyelia merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Bekerja di tabloid gosip sudah jelas sebuah siksaan baginya yang tidak pernah mau ambil pusing tentang masalah orang lain. Ia suka membaca, tetapi menjadikannya sebagai pekerjaan membuat rasa cintanya menghilang. Ia tidak bisa lagi duduk diam dan melahap setiap kata-kata yang dibacanya dari sebuah buku, dia membaca, tapi tidak benar-benar memahami, tidak benar-benar ingin. Mungkin apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan lelaki yang memecatnya pada saat itu bukanlah _kau terlalu bagus _tetapi _kau tidak pantas. _

Pekerjaan barunya menyenangkan kok. Memasak selalu menjadi hobinya dan hong shao rou buatannya mendapat pujian dari banyak pelanggan. Gaji yang diberikan paman dan bibinya pun tidak sedikit, secara jumlah mungkin lebih kecil dari gaji yang ia terima dari pekerjaan sebelumnya, tetapi beban kerja yang ia miliki tak seberat itu. Masih cukup untuk bayar sewa apartemen, tagihan listrik, kebutuhan sehari-hari, dan sedikit-sedikit bisa disisihkan untuk tabungan. Akan tetapi, Renjun takut kalau suatu saat, paman dan bibinya pun akan menganggapnya _tidak pantas._

Renjun mengambil foto yang dikirim Jaemin, membaca tulisannya sekali lagi. Perpustakaan yang diperlihatkan Jaemin lewat bidikan kameranya itu penuh dengan rak buku laiknya gang-gang sempit yang sesungguhnya adalah dunia-dunia baru yang luas. Bibirnya tersengih miring, foto ini kejutan, yang hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Untuk urusan ini, Renjun pun tidak yakin apakah dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Jaemin. Ia tidak ingin menunggu.


End file.
